Double Dog Dare You
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots based around Gojyo's and Goku's brotherly relationship. Various Brotherly moments for the two.No Shounenai or pairings.Title is subject to possibly change.Genres and Timeline's vary.:.HappyValentinesDay.:.


Document Opened: 02/13/2007. 06:40-42pm.

Authors Note:

I like the brother type relationship that Gojyo and Goku have.:).

Hence the inspiration for this series.

I am also going to start ones for Hakkai and Goku and of course Sanzo and Goku.

Basically this little series will contain one-shots and drabbles of what I'm hoping comes off as brother to brother moments between Gojyo and Goku.

No shounen-ai or pairings. If any Oc's come in they won't be permanent.

Genre's will vary. And if your wondering. I dis-like character death so unless it's a demon or something that's out.

Warnings vary per chapter but Teen for safety.).

The time-lines will also vary. Who knows perhaps a Kenren and chibi-Goku may pop in somewhere. Updates come with inspiration. So updates will vary.

This first one comes from a line of Gojyo's that he has said two or three different times.

"The only one allowed to beat the tar out-of you is me."

And the variations.

"I'm the only-one allowed to beat you up."

I forgot the other one. . Wait I remember now.

"Bastard. I'm the-only one allowed to beat the tar out of him."

Please correct me if I'm wrong.:).

One of these comes from Requiem. My mind nearly hit the gutter with Dougan's reply in the English version.XD.

Enough babble from me.

Time-line. Pre-journey but after 'Fated Guys' and 'Be There'.

Summary:

Goku has gone missing and the first one to find him is Gojyo. (Long haired Goku and brief spoiler for 'Be There'.)

Possible out of character-ness.

Disclaimer:

Saiyuki belongs to Kazuya Minekura.

But my fanfics belong to me.:D.

Here is an important message. Remove spaces for link.

Please support Net Neutrality. For more information visit:

http:// www . savetheinternet . com

"Hey monkey where are you!"

Gojyo shouted into part of the forest.

He leaned against one of the tree's and proceeded to take a smoke break. Remembering why he was in the forest in the first place.

//////Two hours earlier.\\\\\\

Gojyo and Hakkai were playing cards when someone

knocked on the door. Gojyo got up to answer it. Neither of them were expecting anyone.

When he opened the door he was a little surprised to see Sanzo.

"So what brings you over monk?"

He didn't see the monkey with him anywhere.

"I don't have the time for this. Is Goku here?"

"Huh. Something up?"

Hakkai had heard and came over.

Sanzo sighed.

"When I came back from the Sanbutsushin's earlier I found out that some of the monks had been gossiping again. And now I can't find the monkey anywhere."

"We'll help you look."

Hakkai nodded.

////////End Flashback.\\\\\\\\\\

Aside that they found out that Sanzo had been summoned in the first place to reign in a demon that had been threatening,Robbing and even had killed a few people. Others that were sent after the demon had apparently failed.

And wouldn't fate know it.

The demon was somewhere in the forest.

Then something made a loud noise just a little south of his position. Loud enough to startle some birds into flying the opposite direction.

He arrived in time to see a demon throw Goku against a tree.

He growled as the boy fell down.

"Bastard. I'm the only one allowed to beat him up."

He brought his shakujo and killed the demon who apparently

had been to surprised or to slow to act.

That done he went to check on Goku since he had yet to get up.

"Damn. What kind of fix did you get into monkey?"

He was dirty and had a few bruises,cuts and scrapes and was bleeding in a few places.

Goku lightly groaned and blearily opened his eyes and saw Gojyo kneeling in front of him.

"Uh...Gojyo...what?"

He sat up but when he tried to he slightly hissed in pain and cradled his arm to his chest.

"What the hell happened?"

Gojyo's face was set in a frown and for a second Goku was reminded of Sanzo.

"I got caught off-guard that's all."

He averted his gaze to his arm. Specifically his wrist.

Gojyo rolled his eyes.

"That's bull and you know it."

He sighed and looked at boy's wrist himself.

"It's sprained not broken."

"How can you tell?"

"I just can. Let me have a better look."

Goku held out his arm and Gojyo removed his bandanna and tied part of it together to make a make shift sling.

He remembered his brother having make something similar for him years ago. This wasn't the time for that.

"Alright now will ya tell me what happened?"

"Well some of the monks were talking and I overheard and it kinda seemed like they were right. I can't remember a time where I wasn't causing Sanzo trouble. Or something like that."

"I'll tell-you this monkey. If he didn't want you around then he wouldn't be looking for you right now."

"He's looking for me. Really?"

He seemed to brighten at this.

Gojyo put his hand on Goku's hair.

"Now how about we go back."

"Yeah!...That reminds me. I'm hungry."

Gojyo could have fallen over but he decided to sweat-drop instead.

"Seriously though how'd you get so messed up?"

"Well I sensed a demon nearby then when I went to see, I tripped over something and then before I could react...I kinda got thrown and here we are now."

He used his good arm to rub the back of his head.

"Let's just get out of here before it gets to dark."

The sun was preparing to set and night-time was drawing near. The two set off. To meet up with Sanzo and Hakkai.

A couple of minutes later.

"Hey Gojyo..."

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

"Forget it. Hey look there's Sanzo and Hakkai."

As soon as they got re-grouped Sanzo whacked Goku on the

head with the harisen.

Goku was explaining what happened while Gojyo and Hakkai were standing to the side.

"Why doesn't he just admit he's happy to see him.

Gojyo didn't think he'd ever fully understand the monk.

Hakkai chuckled.

"Who knows."

I'm not used to writing for Gojyo for so long. So odds are there is a bit of OOC-ness within.

Story one is complete.:D.

Later!

Finished. 02/14/2007. 12:54am. Happy Valentines Day.:).


End file.
